Como lo hice yo
by EliannKamui
Summary: ¿Quién va a amarte al igual que yo? Quién te regalara las flores, quién te acariciara en las noches y llevara a tu cuerpo a la delirante pasión ¿Quién te amara con tal devoción? Quién te querrá como te quise yo.


**_Como lo hice yo._**

¿Quién va a amarte al igual que yo? Quién te regalara las flores, quién te acariciara en las noches y llevara a tu cuerpo a la delirante pasión ¿Quién te amara con tal devoción? Quién te querrá como te quise yo.

 _La primera vez que nos encontramos, un estudiante de universidad y un reconocido empresario, fue mi misma perdición, cayendo en un mundo en el cual no quería llegar, un delirante fuego que me consumía sin poderlo detener. Me diste todo no lo puedo negar, al menos desde aquel momento yo te llegue a amar, no sé si tú lo hiciste alguna vez de verdad. Pues lo que yo quería no me lo podías dar, no lo puedo soportar más._

 _No niego que tú has sido lo mejor que me ha pasado, pero tener que vivir ocultos me duele, no podemos estar juntos fuera de esas paredes, no puedo tomar tu mano, besarte, abrazarte, decirle al mundo que yo soy solo tuyo y que tú eres solo mío. No sabes cuánto me duele verte con esas mujeres ¡Me carcome el alma! Ellas no saben que tú eres mío y de nadie más. Pero la verdad yo, siento, que no eres mío y tal vez esa es la única verdad. No lo eres, eres un alma libre que transita en sus andares sin nadie que lo detenga, a veces me llegue a preguntar a qué temerás más, a perderme a mí o a tu gran prestigio en la sociedad._

 _Cuántas veces no he pensado yo en separarme de ti, averiguar por mí mismo. ¿Qué te importa más? Me has alejado de mi familia, de mis amigos, me diste una gran casa triste y solitaria, tiene todo el fuego de nuestra pasión que la va volviendo cenizas conmigo dentro. Sé que todo no puede ser simplemente eso ¿Solo soy un juguete? ¿Para ti solo existo en el sexo? Quiero saberlo, si me amas de verdad, quiero tomarte de la mano frente a los demás ¡No quiero esconderme! ¡No quiero que me escondas! Llevamos dos años juntos, de preguntas evasivas, fingir no conocernos y sentir que te tengo y a la vez no. Estoy harto de comportarme como la mujer tierna y devota que espera el regreso de su marido a casa ¡Porque solo puedo estar contigo en estas malditas cuatro paredes!_

 _Quiero no necesito estar con alguien que no tema presentarme como su pareja, que no tema a que yo esté a su lado, que no tema besarme en público, deberías darte de cuenta que no ere más que un simple cobarde, pero yo también lo soy, ¡Soy un gran cobarde como tú! Por no alejarme de tu lado, por no tomar aquella decisión desde el principio, porque de alguna forma tú me haces daño, esto ya me ha cansado. No puedo seguir soportándolo, aun si tú eres lo mejor que me ha pasado._

 _Debes saber que no puedo vivir escondido en la sombras, ya no más, si vi las noticias en el periódico aquellas que gritaban a los cuatro vientos que tenías una relación formal con Megurine Luka que posiblemente podría llegar a matrimonio, mi rabia e ira me hicieron hacer el periódico pedazos, llorar, sentirme usado, miserable describirían en poco mi dolor y mi desconsolada ironía, sé que cuando acepte estar contigo lo hice con todo, vivir escondido en la sombras era una parte del acuerdo, en aquel momento no me importo. Pero ahora que siento que te amo cada día más, que no puedo evitarlo. ¡Que me estoy muriendo de celos y soledad! ¿Pero que puedo pedir? ¿Qué puede exigir un amante? ¿Un simple juguete sexual? A ese que haces delirar en las noches llevándolo al éxtasis que se siente el cielo._

 _Hay algo que jamás nadie podrá quitarte si lo llegas a pensar aunque sea una sola vez tienes y tendrás toda la razón;_

 _Nadie me hará sentir como lo haces tú, el fuego que solo tú sabes encender, tus suaves caricias que me hacen estremecer, nadie sabrá besarme como lo haces tú robándome el aliento haciéndome olvidar incluso mi propio nombre, es que nadie es como tú. Dime algo ¿Quién te amará a ti como lo hice yo? Esperando largas noches para poder estar contigo ¿Quién te querrá realmente como lo hice yo? Nunca me importo lo material que podías darme y lo sabes bien. ¿Quién sabrá de tus miedos, tus deseos y ambiciones como lo sé yo? ¿Quién podrá compenetrarse contigo como lo hice yo?_

 _Perdóname pero al fin encontré el valor para poder renunciar a ti, notarás que no estoy en casa, que no regresare esa es la verdad. Un último adiós con una carta ¿Muy cobarde no? Sé cómo te podrás, nadie te conoce como lo hago yo, se por igual que si te lo digo de frente perderé todo el valor que he reunido en este tiempo y no podré apartarme de ti, que me besaras hasta robarme el aliento, me darás una prueba de que solo soy tuyo y que no puedo estar sin ti._

 _Pero hasta que no aceptes el hecho de que eres homosexual y que deseas estar a mi lado porque no deseas perder tus querido prestigio por temor a lo que diga la gente, si no podré besarte, si no podré decir; Que yo soy tu pareja, que tú me perteneces y que yo te pertenezco. Prefiero no estar más contigo, no puedo seguir oculto en esta oscuridad, me voy a valorar un poco más._

 _Te amo, te amo enloquecidamente y lo haré siempre, pues de mi corazón tú te has vuelto único dueño y arrendatario._

 _Adiós Gakupo Kamui._

 _Atte.: Kaito Shion._

Al finalizar de leer la carta, no podía creerlo ni siquiera cada una de esas letras escritas, releyéndola varias veces pero nada cambiaba, Kaito lo había dejado.

La ira irrumpió todo su ser ¡¿Cómo se osaba?! ¿Cómo tenía la saña de dejarlo? A él, al magnifico Gakupo Kamui, muchos deseaban ser su pareja o al menos pasar una sola noche en su cama y aun con aquellas palabras expresadas en letras escritas con amor y tanta tristeza que la tinta había sido manchada por las lágrimas.

Eso no evitaba que el enojo y el dolor comenzaran a corroerlo desde dentro, dejarlo. Lo ha dejado, eso no puede ser posible, aun no cabía en su cabeza ¡Si le dio todo y mucho más! No podía sacarlo a pasear como su pareja ¡Pero es que la prensa se lo comería vivo! Cómo no lo harían esos buitres que solo esperaban un chisme jugoso para poder devorarle. Se reclino en su asiento mirando hacia el techado mientras masajeaba sus sienes, sintiendo un muy gran dolor de cabeza llegarla de manera inminente. Se mordió el labio hasta casi hacerlo sangrar aun así la frustración que sentía era enorme.

– ¡Maldita sea! –Termino por exclamar, que afuera se escuchó asustando a su secretaria –

Cuando regreso a casa notoriamente Kaito no estaba se había llevado su ropa nada más dejando todo lo demás atrás, él no estaba y se odio por un momento al sentir la esperanza de que no fuera verdad, no había nada, no le había indicado su paradero pero tenía que encontrarlo ¡Tenía que hacerlo! no se le podía escapar de las garras tan fácil, muchas veces se lo había dicho no podía escaparse de él. Lo había hecho, se había marchado, no podía dejarlo pasar por alto.

Se dejó caer en el sofá como si estuviera hecho de plomo, soltó un suspiro aquel dolor de cabeza que no le había abandonado luego de que leyó la carta se intensifico, el hecho de saber que efectivamente él estaba solo. Que había sido abandonado por la persona que amaba, no había soportado estar a su lado.

–Un picor comenzó a afectarle los ojos más se negó a ello, no lloraría ¡Claro que no lloraría! –Eres un imbécil, me la has puesto tan dura –Le dijo a alguien que no se encontraba en aquella casa, lo amaba, amaba cada pequeña y minúscula parte de ese joven que le había hecho apreciar la vida de manera distinta, con su forma de ser, su personalidad amable, su brillo, aquel brillo estelar que solo deseaba para él –

Solo deseaba que la estrella radiante que representaba ese chico resplandeciera para él, pero dejo de iluminar su cielo.

–Me has puesto entre la espada y la pared ¿no? Es que tú siempre quieres más, nunca te conformas con poco –Suspiro, aunque reconociéndolo, él tampoco lo haría –

Aunque se lo había dicho ¡No era que Kaito había caído de a tonto sobre él! ¡Jamás lo engaño! desde un principio le dijo que debían tener una relación oculta ¿ahora le salía con semejante patada? ¿En qué momento se le pudo meter esa loca idea? ¡¿Quién rayos se la había nutrido en primer lugar?! De seguro fue ese malnacido rubio que andaba detrás de su pareja ¡Pero no! No dejaría que él estuviera con alguien más, ese cuerpo, esos labios, esos ojos, esa piel, todo lo referente a Kaito Shion le pertenecía a él. No quería y no podía permitir que otro lo tuviera.

–A ver si logras ser feliz sin mí –Su molestia aun le sulfuraba, podría hacer dos cosas o ir a buscar a Kaito en donde fuera que estuviere, o esperar a que recapacitara y regresara suplicándole de rodillas que volvieran, desde un comienzo sabían que las cosas iban a ser así ¿por qué ahora le salía con eso? –

La realidad era que esos pensamientos no le daban tranquilidad, imaginarse a su pareja en brazos de ese maldito rubio que intentaba consolar su maltrecho corazón, expresándoles palabras que seguro eran para que Kaito le despreciara le llenaba de rabia, intento calmarse con un vaso de Whisky pero el licor paso amargo y quemante por su garganta, aventó el vaso contra la pared cuando sintió que la amargura le saturaba, se quedó mirando a ningún lugar en particular de su hogar.

–Maldición.

Habían pasado dos meses desde que se había marchado de lo que alguna vez fue su hogar dejando a Gakupo, en primera estancia pensó que Gakupo le buscaría pero no había sido así, ni una llamada a su móvil, ningún mensaje, nada, absolutamente nada, Gakupo le hacía el vacío. Su corazón enamorado se llenaba con cada día de angustiante dolor y desesperación ¡Que él hiciera algo! algo solamente, pero no. Sentía o debía darse de cuenta que ese imponente hombre jamás le amo, que perderle le daba lo mismo, pero no podía evitarlo le amaba tanto, extrañaba sus atenciones, el sonido de su risa, su olor, el color de sus ojos, el calor que le brindaba su cuerpo por las noches al dormir abrazados, extrañaba todo de él, pero había llegado hasta allí, no podía dar su brazo a torcer. ¿Qué importaba ya si lo hacía? sabía que Gakupo no lo iba a recibir con los brazos abiertos posiblemente le daría una patada mandándolo a volar.

Aquel pensamiento solo hacía que se sintiera peor.

Miro a la pared de la habitación intentado que las lágrimas no se agolparan nuevamente en sus ojos intentado surcar sus mejillas como si fueran un río, suspiro intentado serenarse y cuando creyó lograrlo su cuerpo dio un respingón por la manera tan repentina en que le abrieron la puerta.

–Perdón –Escucho de su repentino acompañante – ¿Vamos a salir, no?

–Ah, si –Respondió forzando una sonrisa que no quería en sus labios, saliendo de aquel departamento que ahora compartían –

Él no era tonto siempre lo supo que Len deseaba algo con él más que simple amistad, le tomaba de la mano, le abrazaba, se pegaba a su cuerpo, le coqueteaba y hacía distintas cosas para llamar su atención una era cuidarle mientras tenía el corazón deshecho, pero él solo tenía cabeza para Gakupo, su corazón solo tenía un huésped, quien parecía querer quedarse allí para siempre.

En aquellas dos semanas su amigo y ahora compañero de departamento había intentado todo para hacerle feliz y olvidar al imbécil riquillo ese, pero no lo había logrado, Kaito le fingía sonrisas y hacía lo que él pedía, como si en realidad no fuera él. Era como si haber sido alejado de Gakupo le hubiera arrebatado todo.

–Vamos, Kaito. Lo tienes que olvidar ya, él te ha hecho mucho daño –Empezó a hablar intentado desacreditarlo –

–. . . –el nombrado guardo silencio no sabiendo que responder, si había sufrido muchas veces en soledad, si la ha pasado mal, pero Gakupo nunca ha sido del todo malo, pese a mantener oculto su amor, no lo ha sido –Ha hecho tantas cosas bellas por mí –su interlocutor hizo una mueca desaprobatoria ante aquello –

La verdad es que no entendía del todo la fascinación que tenía Kaito hacia Gakupo, era un hombre hermoso no lo iba a negar de facciones finas pero no femeninas, de hombros y espalda ancha del caminar gallardo de un felino, ojos que asemejaban el color de las piedras preciosas llamadas zafiros con una mirada de depredador. ¡Pero tenía ese porte de ni el aire merece que yo le respire! que le molestaba, se sentía tan poca cosa delante de ese hombre que le irrito desde la primera vez que lo vio llegándolo a despreciar sin conocerlo.

Tampoco entendía porque Gakupo se había fijado en Kaito, la verdad no sabía mucho sobre como ellos lograron tener una relación a tal punto que ese hombre orgulloso y pedante le diera de todo, sabía bien que todo lo que Kaito le pedía a Gakupo era amen para este, lo hacía. Tenía el dinero y los contactos para darle cualquier cosa. Kaito no era feo, pero tampoco era excelso. Tenía una belleza que podría decirse ordinaria, sonreía mucho, sus ojos eran un azul que le recordaba al mar y una cabellera de similar color, pero no tenía nada de extraordinario.

Era extraño que un hombre de ese porte se hubiera fijado en alguien tan ordinario, pero los riquillos siempre tenían caprichos y él lo sabía, Kaito era un capricho para ese hombre. ¿Podía sentirse él distinto a Kamui? No, no lo hacía, ese joven se le había negado durante tanto tiempo en ningún momento cayo en sus encantos o pretensiones, eso le molestaba, un hombre; soltero, casado, homosexual o no. No se le resistía por mucho tiempo, pero Kaito sí.

Lo había hecho asiduamente y lo hace día con día. Lo rechaza, lo hace a un lado, no importa lo que trate le hace sentir inferior como si no lograra alcanzar esa estrella del cielo, lo odia pero lo codicia, lo aborrece pero lo desea, sabe que Kaito no es tan bello como él o al menos eso le repite su ego lastimado. Pero saber que cada vez que Gakupo le miraba era como si mirara a una cucaracha y que incluso con todo lo que intento no podía tener a Kaito, le molestaba.

–Soltó un largo suspiro pesado y cansino –Para poder olvidarlo tendrás que olvidar todas esas cosas buenas que hizo por ti.

– ¡Pero es lo único que hizo por mí! –contrapunteo mirándole con aquellas lágrimas que querían salir de aquellos ojos cuales mares, patético –

Era patético, él jamás lloro por ninguno de sus amantes, perdiéndolos o haciéndolos a un lado jamás lloro, no valían las lágrimas y aun así le tenía envidia a Kaito, cerró los ojos, intentado deshacerse de su profundo disgusto, por más que lo intentará no podía. ¡Qué gran envidia que le tenía! Por eso cembro la duda en el corazón de Kaito, se encargó día con día hacerle sentir que Gakupo no lo quería e incluso que él no merecía a Gakupo.

Gakupo lo había rechazado de manera inmediata desde que lo conoció mirándole siempre sobre el hombro como si fuera un ser insignificante y pequeño para él, llenaba de tantos gustos a Kaito alguien que no deseaba nada, siempre le daba ropa de marca, collares y relojes de los mejores, pero Kaito no le pedía mucho a ese hombre más que el bienestar de su madre y de su familia.

¡Qué imbécil! Si él fuera la pareja de ese hombre, le pediría autos, ropa, viajes, de todo lo que ese hombre pudiera darle, pero no, Gakupo había escogido a Kaito, quien solo deseaba pasar tiempo con él. Gakupo no lo había escogido a él, lo miraba como si fuera una alimaña y Kaito de manera sutil también lo rechazaba.

–Yo creo que debo volver a casa –murmuro Kaito, bajando la mirada sin poder detener todo el dolor que se agolpaba en su pecho deseando ahogarlo, ¿acaso podía decir que ese lugar seguía siendo su casa? –

Porque a su mente solo podían llegar los buenos recuerdos, cuando lo llevo a aquel hermoso lugar que le pertenecía un parque sublime y bien cuidado, en aquella colina donde sentía que podía alcanzar las estrellas del cielo, Gakupo le hizo suyo y aunque sentía cierto miedo por ser capturados en algo tan impudoroso no lo pudo detener, porque se sintió bien, ser poseído por él bajo la luna y las estrellas. Recordó cuando le ayudo en la enfermedad de su madre y en las bajas financieras de su padre, recordó aquellas largas tardes uno al lado del otro hablando del todo y la nada absoluta, de sueños y aspiraciones, recordar cómo le acariciaba el cabello, como devoraba sus labios hasta que olvidara su mismo nombre o donde estaba parado, la forma en que sus ojos le miraban y le hacía estremecer, esos fuertes y protectores brazos que le hacían sentir seguro, a esos brazos él pertenecía. ¿Aún lo hacía? las lágrimas solo deseaba agolparse en sus ojos para mancillar sus mejillas.

– ¡Espera! –Expreso sosteniéndole del brazo –Vamos sabes que Kamui no es tan bueno como lo pintas, recuerdas esa vez que fui a tu casa y se puso celoso, recuerdas que no te lograste caminar bien por algunos días luego de lo que te hizo.

–Si –Susurro bajando la mirada algo avergonzado, a Gakupo no le simpatizaba Len decir que lo despreciaba era poco, Gakupo le había expresado; que no lo llevara a casa. Pero él no hizo caso, se sentía solo y necesitaba de un amigo, Len era el único que se había quedado a su lado, entonces los encontró, Len le sujetaba la mano como siempre, Gakupo se puso celoso, corrió de la casa a Len, sus ojos como los de un depredador salvaje le hicieron estremecer, podría decirse que le marco en cada rincón de aquella casa, que le poseyó para dejarle su marca y que todos supieran que era a él a quien pertenecía, estar en ese placer doloroso casi en el delirio, aunque lo negará adoraba la manera posesiva de ser de Gakupo, aquella apasionada forma en que le hacía el amor como si deseara devorar todo de él hasta dejarle seco –

–él no te ha llamado ni una vez ¿realmente puedes regresar? ¿No piensas que ya tiene otro amante que si le complazca en no querer darse a conocer? –Aquellas palabras tan duras llenaron de dolor y pena a Kaito que le expresaran las dudas que carcomían a su corazón de forma tan directa le hacía sentirse mucho peor –

No respondió, no dijo absolutamente nada al respecto se levantó y regreso a su cuarto, se sentó cerca de la ventana de su habitación mirando hacia los rascacielos de la gran ciudad, ese pequeño departamento no era nada en comparación a su hogar, no tenía la misma vista, ni las comodidades, pero era un lugar en el cual podía quedarse nunca pensó en vivir en lo ostentoso y si vivir allí o no era lo mismo, da lo mismo una casa o un puente un techo es lo necesario para vivir y cubrirse de la lluvia. Pero ahora sentía que estaba en la más fría lluvia, en la más inclemente tormenta y aun teniendo un techo en su cabeza se estaba muriendo de frío.

Esas eran sus decisiones y no la cambiaria. No podía hacerlo.

Los días iban pasando y Kaito se encontraba cada vez más triste, comía pero poco. Len comenzaba a impacientarse nada parecía salirle a su gusto tornándose demasiado frustrante.

Ese día Kaito se encontraba en un restaurante era medio día y sus compañeros del trabajo le habían invitado por no decir obligado a ir allí, estar entre todas esas personas cuando solo quieres sumergirte en tu melancolía era pesaroso, pero al mismo tiempo le daba algo en que pensar que no fueran aquellos problemas que nublaban tanto su juicio.

Y lo sintió como no sentirlo si esa mirada se había clavado en lo más recóndito de su alma haciéndole estremecer, viro hacia ese lugar teniendo a esos zafiros penetrantes y depredadores fijos en él, su mente se volvió un caos, aquel momento de apetecible calma se vio abrumado por esa mirada que le hacía vibrar.

–Trago saliva intentado contener el latir acelerado de su corazón –Yo. . . necesito ir al baño –Se disculpó con sus compañeros de trabajo levantándose, andando de manera presurosa hacia el tocador, estando allí solo se mojó el rostro intentado aliviar sus emociones –"¿por qué él está aquí? ¿Tiene una cita? ¿Con quién? ¿Ya me olvido? –

–Kaito –escucho como la puerta era cerrada y esa voz llamándole, su ser tembló –

–Ga… ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto caminando hacia atrás alejándose, no estaba listo para verlo –

–Una reunión que se postergo –Respondió – Veo que te diviertes sin mí. –Kaito hizo una mueca aquellas palabras le calaron al haber sido dichas con rencor –

–No es como si te importara –Comentó tomando el valor –No te has dignado a llamarme o mandarme un mensaje. . .o.

– ¿Buscarte? ¿Eso es lo que quieres? ¿Qué ande detrás de ti? ¿Así se te irá esa estúpida idea de la cabeza?

– ¡No!

– ¿Por qué me das está patada tan de pronto? ¡Yo te dije como serían las cosas! ¡¿Acaso lo que te he dado no es lo suficiente?!

– ¡No! ¡No lo es! ¿Qué no ves que estoy cansado de esperarte como mujer fiel en tu casa? ¡¿Qué estoy cansado que otras mujeres se te insinúen?! Quiero todo absolutamente todo de ti.

–Suenas como un mocoso egoísta, Kaito.

– ¡Qué bien porque tú me enseñaste!

–Aquella risita no se la esperaba, pero al menos aminoro aquel tenso ambiente – yo lo hice ¿cierto? –Suspiro, un suspiro largo y cansado – Kaito, quiero que regreses a casa, a nuestra casa.

– ¿dejaras de tener oculta nuestra relación?

–Kaito, yo no…

– ¡Entonces no quiero volver! –Se cruzó de brazos escuchando otro largo suspiro –

–Al menos me reconforta saber que estás bien –Cerro los ojos un momento, le costaba mantener la distancia cuando quería besarle y marcarle como suyo, lo extrañaba tanto, él estaba tan a la defensiva – Estás con. . .ese rubio ¿verdad?

–Sí, me estoy quedando con él.

– ¿Tienes algo con él? ¿Ya te has acostado con él?

– ¡No! ¡Jamás! yo no podría. . . Acostarme con otro que no fueras tú.

– ¿Aun me amas?

–Sabes que sí, te amo demasiado, Gakupo. Pero no volveré a casa, me muero por volver a tus brazos pero no lo haré.

– ¿No podré convencerte? –Pregunto recibiendo una absoluta negativa – ¿no importa que intente?

–Sabes lo que debes hacer.

– ¡Pero no puedo hacer eso! ¡Porque te aferras a ponerme entre la espada y la pared!

– ¡Para ver quien es más importante para ti y sigue ganando tu estúpida reputación! ¡Bien! ¡Que tu reputación te acompañe en las noches! ¡Y si quieres te acuestas con ella también!

– ¿Sabes lo tonto que sonó lo que acabas de decir?

– ¡Si! ¡Y no me retracto!

– ¿Sabes que puedo tener a cualquier hombre o mujer en mi cama? ¿Verdad? –Su interlocutor asintió mordiéndose el labio intentado ahogar las lágrimas –

– ¿Para qué me buscas si puedes revolcarte con cualquiera?

–Porque no quiero a cualquiera en mi cama, el único digno de ese lugar eres tú. –El cuerpo de Kaito tembló y ahogo un sonido lastimero en sus labios –Te quiero devuelta conmigo, a mi lado, solo tú eres mi encaje perfecto –Se le fue acercando lentamente hasta tenerlo entre sus brazos –Te amo, Kaito. –Se apodero de sus labios devorándolo con gran pasión –

–Soltó un gemido aferrándose a los hombros de su acompañante el calor se encendía desde su estómago recorriendo cada parte de su cuerpo, perdiendo incluso el suelo, sus piernas temblaba y sentía que si no le sostenía se vendría abajo –Gaku. . . –Fueron interrumpidos por alguien que tocaba la puerta su respiraciones eran agitadas, perdiendo hasta el lugar en donde estaban o fueran llegado a más. –

–No volverás ¿verdad?

–No.

–Que terco eres.

–Tú igual y aun así, no me ves quejándome.

Gakupo sonrió soportando la tentación de volver a sellar sus labios con los contrarios, Kaito se escondió en uno de los baños para que luego de un rato Kaito saliera, sus amigos le reprocharon de porque había tardado tanto y le comenzaron a bromear de que había comido de más del picante dejando el baño inmundo, cosa ilógica porque él no comía picante pero los dejo ser.

Esas últimas semanas Len notaba que Kaito estaba más calmado pero distanciado, no estaba feliz pero tampoco melancólico. Su mente se la pasaba en algún lugar que no era esa casa y que no era él y eso le molestaba, tratando de hablar con él siempre obtenía respuestas escuetas, lo cual lo estaba comenzando a sulfurar pero aun así ¿por qué era tan paciente después de todo? ¿Por qué no tomaba lo que quería y ya? Simple, Kaito no era tonto y Gakupo le había enseñado a defenderse así que ese joven sabía lo básico de defensa personal, logrando darle una paliza si provocaba a su lado malo.

Una idea vino a su mente, tenía que provocarlo, provocar más el dolor en el pecho de Kaito, hacer que se olvidará completamente de Gakupo, nada mejor que con su hermana ¡Claro! Su hermana es reportera y podría ayudarlo, hacerle preguntas que era obvio serían incomodas para ese imbécil y negaría todo. ¡Él era listísimo!

Kaito se debatía en si debía llamarlo o no, volver o no. No podía dejarse hundir por el deseo de su corazón era feliz, sí. Saber que Gakupo le amaba, que aún le quería y que lo deseaba de regreso lo hacía feliz ¿pero cuánto podría durar esa felicidad? ¿Cuánto tardaría en volverse en agonía? Sabiendo que no podría salir con él, tomarlo de la mano, besarlo en público, saber que tendrá que soportar que mujeres intenten seducir a su pareja y aunque este las rechace ¿Cómo sentirse seguro? Si sentía que su pareja era como una estrella inalcanzable y que muchas veces solo con contemplarlo era feliz.

Pero ya no podía ser feliz con tan poco, aunque no fuera poco lo que le diera, aunque tratara de consentirlo en todo, la jaula de oro no deja de ser jaula y ya se estaba cansado de vivir en ello, aunque su madre y padre le reprocharan el hecho de su separación con Gakupo, aunque no estuvieran de acuerdo. Estaba cansado de ser su amante, quería ser más mucho más, quería que diera a conocer que a quien amaba ese hombre poderoso y multimillonario era a él.

Egoísta y tontamente luchaba por sostener a esa estrella en el cielo, alcanzarla y poseerla entre sus manos.

Esa tarde Len le había insistido con demasiada persistencia en que viera la rueda de prensa que le harían a Gakupo, realmente no lo entendía porque Len le pedía de manera tan exagerada que viera aquello cuando a su opinión él odiaba todo de su ¿pareja? no sabía si podía decirle de aquella manera, pero así eran las cosas aun así no se negó pues deseaba volver a verlo así sea por televisión.

Len tenía una sonrisa demasiado escabrosa que le estaba poniendo los pelos de punta, pero intento ignorar el hecho de que cuando la rueda de prensa dio comienzo aquella sonrisa se ensanchara, Len era raro pero era su amigo ¿no?

Todo había comenzado normal las típicas preguntas sobre lo que planeaba hacer, sobre las obras que había asistido, sobre su siguientes proyectos pero aquello si le tomó desprevenido.

–Es cierto Sr. Kamui que usted tiene o tenía una relación con un joven de nombre Shion Kaito –Aquello tomó de sorpresa a Kaito ¿Cómo se había enterado? En el acercamiento a la reportera lo supo ¡Era Rin! ¡La gemela de Len! miro hacia Len, luego hacia el Televisor y de vuelta a su compañero, su corazón se aceleró y su mente se volvió un mar de emociones contradictorias, debía estar molesto o agradecido por ponerlo en semejante predicamento no lo sabía pero algo sentía era la hora y el lugar de revelar toda la verdad, aun si su corazón no estaba preparado para ello trago saliva y espero –

–Eso no tiene nada que ver a lo que hemos sido reunido –Recrimino uno de los acompañantes en aquella mesa –

–Díganos Sr. Kamui ¿Es o no es verdad? todos estamos deseos por saberlo –Expreso con una sonrisa, como quien tiene la noticia más jugosa del siglo –

–"quiere hundirlo" –pensó Kaito intentado que las lágrimas no se le agolparan en los ojos –"y todo por mi culpa" "esto es lo que yo quería ¿no?" "aun así ¿por qué me siento tan mal?"

–Gakupo cerro un momento los ojos como quien piensa las cosas antes de hablar, tomó aire y sonrió, aquella sonrisa que podría hacer suspirar a cualquiera –Es verdad –Admitió – Si tuve una relación con él, una que duro muchos años pero que se vio fracturada por mi miedo a que los prejuicios sociales terminaran lastimándonos. Ya no lo ocultaré más, soy homosexual, eso no me cambia como soy ni como he tratado antes a los demás, si ya no quieren hacer tratos comerciales conmigo solo por ello… bueno, no por nada soy multimillonario.

– ¿Qué ocurre con Megurine Luka? –pregunto otro reportero –

–Somos amigos de la infancia, pero nunca no hemos visto como pareja, ni ahora ni antes. No somos para nada compatibles.

Muchos de los presentes allí no salían de su asombro y desconcierto jamás llegaron a pensar que aquel hombre de gran imponencia fuera homosexual y sobre todo que lo admitiera de aquella manera.

–"Kaito me he jugado el cuello por ti, espero ahora seas feliz" –pensó para seguir respondiendo preguntas con la mayor calma posible –

Mientras tanto Kaito se encontraba llorando observando la cámara que enfocaba a la persona que se había adueñado completamente de su alma y corazón. Se había preparado para todo pero no para que lo admitiera; su cerebro dejo de escuchar por un momento todo, incluso sintió que no respiraba más mirando aquel rostro sereno para todos pero no para él, aquellos ojos que conocía tan bien se veían solitarios y desconsolados, era cierto que él estaba afligido por separarse de quien tanto amaba, habían pasado ya seis tortuosos meses desde eso.

Un quejido lastimero salió de sus labios, no tenía consuelo alguno, desolación y felicidad, quería ir con él, pero no tenía cara como para verlo, no sabía cómo presentarse ante él; Vi la rueda de prensa y volví.

No pensaba que las cosas fueran tan fáciles.

El rubio no esperaba tal cosa, no esperaba que lo admitiera ni mucho menos observo a su "amigo" llorando y apretó los dientes mientras sus uñas se encajaban en sus puños hasta hacerlos casi sangrar.

–"¡Maldita sea no me salió la jugada!" "¡Porque ese imbécil tiene que arruinármelo todo siempre!" –Pensó mirando hacia la pantalla mirando a aquel hombre que tanto desprecio y aborrecimiento le causaba –

Habían pasado dos días en los que el rubio había intentado convencer a su compañero de una u otra forma de que no podía ir con él, ¿Qué haría? ¿Cómo podía regresar a sus brazos luego de tanto tiempo? ¿Y si lo encerraba de por vida? ¿Y si ya lo odiaba? ¿Y si tenía otro amante? había admitido que alguna vez tuvieron una relación y que terminaron ¿y si ya tenía a alguien más? Todas esas incógnitas cuyas respuestas las podía dar una sola persona lo dejaba sin descanso completamente inquieto.

Al principio sus compañeros hablaron de ello ¿Tú no serás ese Kaito Shion del que hablan verdad? Pero luego lo dejaron de lado diciéndole que no era lo suficientemente atractivo como para llamar la atención de un hombre como ese hiriendo su poco y nada de ego. Estaba allí en la parada del autobús regalándole un suspiro más al aire mientras sostiene entre sus manos uno de los periódicos en donde anunciaba la noticia no dejaba de ser mencionada.

Aquel escalofrío le recorrió en el cuerpo se tocó detrás de la nuca sintiendo los pelos erizados, volteo encontrándose con aquella mirada de ojos salvajes y depredadores muy triste, una mirada que muestra una gran soledad, una pesada carga y largas noches de insomnio.

–Gakupo. . .

–Sí, mi nombre no deja de ser mencionado últimamente –Expreso con una ligera sonrisa que se formaba en la curva de su labio –Pero solo me gusta cuando tú lo pronuncias. –Kaito no sabía que decir una sensación de bienestar y recelo le invadía dejándolo allí quieto – ¿no dices nada?

–Lentamente sus manos se fueron moviendo hasta dar con aquel rostro que conocía tan bien, aquellas suaves mejillas, la nariz, la frente, los ojos, los labios, era real, todo era sumamente real – ¡Te extrañe! –Se lanzó a sus brazos, sintiendo como su corazón quería salirse de su pecho por su inmensa felicidad –

–Yo igual, te extrañe –Respondió al abrazo besando aquella cabeza de hebras azuladas, oliendo aquellos cabellos con fragancia a vainilla –

–Y como si la ilusión pasajera se fuera borrado de su mente se alejó de aquel abrazo confundiendo al otro –yo. . . vi la rueda de prensa.

–Sí, no salió como era planeada –murmuro soltando un suspiro –Pero aun así lo admití.

–Sí, lo hiciste –bajo la mirada apretando las ropas de su compañero escondiendo la cara en su pecho –

–Era lo que querías ¿no? –Kaito asintió aun avergonzado – ¿ahora eres feliz?

–Solo si puedo regresar a tu lado.

–Tonto ¿Es que no lo sabes? Ese es tu lugar, siempre conmigo. –Sonrió mientras secaba las lágrimas que habían comenzado a brotar de aquellos ojos tan azules como el mar –No llores por favor me parte el alma verte llorar.

–Te he extrañado mucho, tanto como no tienes idea –Una sonrisa afligida que se volvió mueca para que de sus ojos se derramaran más lágrimas –

–Yo también lo he hecho –Susurro besándole, como si al fin luego de su larga sed obtuviera el agua anhelada, se aferró a aquel cuerpo más pequeño que el suyo intentado robarle todo el aire con un solo beso –

Ambos se sonrieron pues no había nada más que decirse, solo deseaban estar nuevamente con el otro, volver a sentirse completos.

Es que. . . nadie te amara como lo hago yo. . .

 ** _Fin. ._**


End file.
